herovillainfandomcom-20200216-history
Bilbo Baggins
Bilbo Baggins is the main protagonist and the titular character of The Hobbit and bes t friend of the brought back to life Thorin Oakenshield .He is also the protagonist of Heroes and Villains. Early life Bilbo was born in Bag End to Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins. He was also born into a very respectable family (Baggins) and rich families (Took and Baggins). As a child, he once knew Gandalf the Grey. He asked Gandalf about his two uncles who disappeared years prior to The Hobbit. Bilbo was also one of the few others who survived the Second Fell Winter. At thirty-six years old, still considered a young man, Bilbo's father died of unknown causes. His mother followed eight years later, presumably of a broken heart. Bilbo then inherited Bag End from his father, as well as his title. ''The Lord of the Rings'' The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo first appears in the film The Hobbit Role in series After the Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo realizes that Middle-earth is surrounded by other worlds and desperate to bring his friend, Thorin Fili and Kili back. Zeus comes upon Bilbo and tells him that Thorin resides in the Underworld, but the problem is that Fíli and Kíli have moved on while Thorin is still trapped there. He later runs into the woods and meets Rey, the protagonist from Star Wars: The Force ''and goes on his quest ot find his friend. Bilbo and Thorin don’t reunite until around the fifth episode. Madison is the twin sister of Emma. When both of them were fifteen, Maddie was sent to Neverland and adapted modern day clothes. Personality Bilbo was a very kind, well-to-do Hobbit who loved the comforts of home, and loves his friends and family above all else. Allies * Thorin Oakenshield * Elsa * Emma Swan * John Watson * Rey * Gwyn * Twilight Sparkle * Rosemarie Hathaway * Vasilisa Dragomir * Olivia Abbott, * Ivy Vega * Other heroes and heroines * Merlin * Arthur Pendragon Enemies * Sauron * Smaug * Anakin Skywalker (as Darth Vader) * 'Darth Sidious:' Sidious kidnaps Bilbo Baggins as he is the protagonist of his own series along with Olivia Abbott and several other influential characters. Bilbo shows him disdain, but is also scared of Palpatine at the same time. * Kylo Ren Relationships * 'Thorin Oakenshield:' Appearances Books * ''The Hobbit ''(First appearance) * ''The Lord of the Rings ** The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (mentioned only) ** The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King * The Silmarillion * Unfinished Tales Films * The Hobbit film series ** The Hobbit:[[The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey| An Unexpected Journey]] ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings film series ** The Fellowship of the Ring ** The Return of the King Family †|MOM= †|BRO1=Thorin Oakenshield}} |WIFE= }} Notes: * Dashed lines indicate marriage or relationship that resulted in offspring * Solid lines indicate blood relation. * Bilbo was adopted by Thorin as his brother. Images Bilbo baggins-0.png Bilbo promo.png External links * Bilbo Bagginsat the Middle Earth Film Saga Wiki * Bilbo Bagginsat The Hobbit Film Wiki * Bilbo Baggins at Lord of the Rings Wiki * Bilbo Bagginsat Tolkien Gateway * Bilbo Baggins at Heroes Wiki Category:Protagonists Category:Book characters Category:Film characters Category:Main characters in Heroes and Villains Category:Main characters Category:Hobbits Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Hobbit character Category:Lord of the Rings character